


Official Blog of the Aperture Science Mobile Testing Division (Archive of officialglados.tumblr.com)

by katikacreations



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikacreations/pseuds/katikacreations
Summary: The Aperture Science Mobile Testing Division travels to fan conventions in order to test con-goers. For Science. The results of that testing is then published on the web to a blog, automated by our Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System, an AI we affectionately call GLaDOS.01102018 LOG:The test subjects at Ikkicon are a bunch of uncouth animals. I mean, more than humans normally are. Thanks to them I lost one of my small external data cards and they tore pages out of the art therapy binders, so I can no longer ascertain if works came from team orange or team blue. Even though not all of the Ikkicon test subjects took part in these wanton acts of violence, I’ve decided to unilaterally disqualify the entire convention. Now we’ll never know which team won. I hope you’re happy. Are you happy? Good.





	1. Author's Notes

The GLaDOS puppet was created and performed by Katika Creations. With Tumblr dying it seemed prudent to back up some of that work over here - this will take awhile so forgive my mess. Enjoy this multimedia blog!

 

Please note, that this work includes drawings made by attendees at various conventions as part of the "art therapy" test. Time has rendered them mostly anonymous. Some of them are also captured on video.

(GLaDOS at work)

(The Mobile Testing set-up from PAX South)


	2. It's just you and me, having a friendly chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLaDOS makes a blog

 

Hmm...

* * *

 

 

##  [New Windows 10 Privacy Issue](https://officialglados.tumblr.com/post/168516024747/new-windows-10-privacy-issue)

  _[windows-98](http://windows-98.tumblr.com/post/126942347824)_

_I was on the computer minding my own business when I happened to glance out the window and there was Bill Gates outside hiding in the bushes watching me through a pair of binoculars_

**officialglados:**

It’s true. The same thing happened to me. That’s why the lab downgraded.

 

 

* * *

* * *

Test chamber construction in our most recent satellite facility is moving slowly, but progress is being made.  
#selfie #no filter

* * *

 


	3. Testing at Anime North Texas 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video of testing procedures.

Partial video documentation of the testing that took place at ANT 2017. I am assisted by Dr. Berry.

 


	4. Ikkicon 2017 - Art Therapy Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test subjects damaged vital testing apparatus. Now we’ll never know which team won. I hope you’re happy. Are you happy? Good.

01102018 LOG:

The test subjects at Ikkicon are a bunch of uncouth animals. 

I mean, more than humans normally are. 

Thanks to them I lost one of my small external data cards  _and_  they tore pages out of the art therapy binders, so I can no longer ascertain if works came from team orange or team blue. Even though not all of the Ikkicon test subjects took part in these wanton acts of violence, I’ve decided to unilaterally disqualify the entire convention. Now we’ll never know which team won. I hope you’re happy. Are you happy?  _Good_.

Anyway, here is the raw data for your enjoyment. There are some good pieces here, unfortunately they are useless for analysis due to the aforementioned acts of vandalism. 

They have no place in the scientific record, but I will keep them in… my heart.

A skilled rendering… of a human. How unexpected. A human drawing a human? That’s never happened before.

I cropped this one to hide the blood splatter from when the bullets hit the test subject. An excellent likeness! I’ll make sure Turret-3KA43 gets this. They can hang it in their charging alcove. 

A new logo? Interesting. Also I’ve never thought of having a green eye before. It’s not a bad look for me.

Unfinished or abstract? Either way, a failure.

Unfinished or abstract part II: I’m not sure which way is up on this one. 

Beautiful.

Mickey Mouse after a botched lobotomy.

Although I appreciated the sentiment, I had to turn them down. I’m still not over my ex. I do look very good in white, though.

That’s no moon. It’s also not a good drawing.

Abstract. I’m also not sure which way is up on this one. Do the two lines on the bottom left represent the Earth?

That’s a lie. We all hate each other.

I don’t even eat food and I know putting a potato on a cake is a terrible idea.

A conceptual piece. Is the bee lost, or are we lost?

 

An example of a human “meme”. 

Based on my knowledge of human symbolism, those black squiggles to the right are meant to be humans. Why are they floating in the air outside of the “YMCA” building? Are they banned from the fun? What crime did they commit. 

This is what I like to call the “kitchen sink” school of art therapy. The test subject attempts to put everything they think I might like on their entry in the vain hopes that quantity will trump quality. 

Writing “Something creative” is funny, though. Ha ha.

Similar concept, less manic, poorer grasp of the English language. Best person of (EVER)? Really? 

I do agree about “the face of perfection” part, though, so it’s not all bad.

Do you see what I mean about the confusion? This drawing is in the blue binder but it was obviously done by an orange team artist. Also another individual depicting me with a green eye. 

This… This is one of my favorites. I’m putting this one on the refrigerator where I keep the spare test subject organs.

Why is one star black? 

 

0 points for poor penmanship. I can’t read this.

Primitive symbols. What do they mean?

A human rump. Very humorous.

Another excellent piece. I should have this replicated on all the test chamber walls. This test subject understands. And you can see - though they removed their paper from the binder, they did not tear it like certain other people I won’t mention.

Some kind of animal. It’s probably loose in one of the sub-basements. 

Inaccurate. I’ve never been outside. Also, I’ve never smiled.

Ha ha, ha ha.

Aww.

Simple but effective.

This test subject was very rude. He threatened to kill me, and even worse, did this to his art therapy paper. 
    
    
                reICareI                           reICareIC
             ICareICareICar                     ICareICareICare
           reICareICareICareI                 reICareICareICareIC
         CareICareICareICareICa             reICareICareICareICareI
        ICarICareICareICareICareI          ICareICareICareICareICareI
      ICarICareICareICareICareICare      CareICareICareICareICareICare
     ICareICareICareICareICareICareI    CareICareICareICareICareICareICa
    ICaICareICareICareICareICareICareI ICareICareICareICareICareICareICar
    eICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICar
     ICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICar
      ICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareIc
       eICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICa
        ICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareI
          reICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICare
            ICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICa
              reICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareIc
                ICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICareICare
                  reICareICareICareIICareICareICareICareIca
                    ICareICareICareICareICareICareICarICa
                       reICareICareICareICareICarICare
                          areICareICareICareICareICa
                             ICareICareICareICare
                               areICareICareICa
                                 eICareICareI   
                                   CareICar
                                     reIC
                                      eI

 


End file.
